


Playtime at the park

by Chrystel Malfoy-Potter (moon01234), moon01234



Series: Gaia's Home [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, M/M, Romance, roman - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-06-10
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/Chrystel%20Malfoy-Potter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/moon01234/pseuds/moon01234
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the first meeting between Luke and Percy when they were young the summer before the program.</p><p>Prequel to "Big Brother Big Sister".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: There's a bit of Chan (meaning under-age sex) in this chapter. It's not a lemon but still.

**Ten years ago, before the Final Battle.**

Little Percy didn't like his step-dad. He smelled bad and he didn't treat his mom right. Why did she marry the guy? He wrinkled his nose at the image of Smelly Gabe that had popped into his mind. He shook his head to get rid of the image. He was not with Smelly Gabe right now, no need to ruin the sunny summer day by thinking of him. With the stubborn will of a five-years-old boy, he focused on his "sandcastle" he was trying to create in the sandbox.

Suddenly, a big, dark shadow blocked the sun. Percy turned around. A fat, blond, kid was looking down upon him. His beady little eyes staring with maliciousness at his new prey. The hands were crossed. To sum up, his posture looked menacing.

Percy knew, thanks to Gabe, that the boy was trouble. He tried to back away, only to his a wall. Looking up, he saw another boy, as fatter, bigger and more menacing than the first one, blocking his way. The grin on the second boy's face reminded Percy of a shark. He looked around, trying to find an escape route. He didn't like those boys.

They started to close in on him. The boy that Percy bumped into spoke with this oily-nasal sort-of voice. "Hey shrimp! You're going to do exactly as we say."

Percy whimpered. He looked around wildly, searching for a small escape route. The bullies were scary and his mom wasn't around. She was working again.

The two boys were grinning, that sick mean grin that people have when they had a new victim to befriend.

"HEY! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING?" a shout rang out from behind the bullies back. Something barreled into the first bully, making him fall down and roll like a barrel. In his place was a tall — in Percy's eyes — blond haired boy. Hands out, he placed himself between Percy and the second fat boy. "I said" he continued in a strict no-nonsense voice "what do you think your doing?" His posture was menacing. He was danger and the second bully knew it.

"Chill dude. My brother and I just wanted to befriend the little guy." he said, backing off slight. "We didn't do anything, ok?"

"Well just get away from him." the blond angel insisted.

"Fine, as if we'll play with a runt like that." The blond pig-like boy stomped off in the direction that his brother rolled off to.

"Are you ok?" Percy's savior asked. He held out a hand to pick the boy up and dusted Percy of all the sand around him.

The young boy noticed that the older one had beautiful blue eyes. 'Like the sky' he thought. "Yes, I think so. Thank you for helping me."

The older boy flashed him a grin. "No problem. I couldn't let a cute kid like you be bothered by bullies. I'm Luke, short for Lucas, Castellan. What's yours?"

"I'm Percy, short for Perseus, Jackson."

"Like the greek hero, right?"

"Greek hero?" now Percy was confused. He didn't know that his name held a significance. His mom never told him about his name.

"Yep, the greek hero Perseus. He's the son of Zeus and another princess. He slayed Medusa, a Gorgon, saved Princess Andromeda and killed a cruel tyrant who terrorized his mother. He's a great hero, one of the best. You should be proud to be named after him."

Percy looked at him wide-eyed. "I never knew that."

Luke laughed. "It's alright. I'm kind-of a fan of mythology. Especially the heros." He stretched out a hand. "Do you want to play?"

Percy took it. "Sure. Can we go to the swings?" He really loved the swings. However, he rarely had someone to push him and he didn't know how to swing by himself.

The blond boy started to pull Percy to the swings. "Ok. Do you want me to push?"

"Yes please." The brunet couldn't stop smiling. Luke was becoming cooler and cooler. He saved him, looks cool and now was willing to play with him.

When they arrived at the swings, Luke helped Percy sit on one and started to push him gently. "So", he began, "How old are you?" The gentle pushes were kept in a rhythm, making Percy go high but not to high, not to fast.

"I'm five." The young boy was having to much fun. Luke was a great guy. "You?"

"I'm eight."

They continued to play on the swings, Luke teaching Percy how to swing by himself and Percy taking his turn to push Luke. When they got bored, they ran around the playground, chasing each other.

Near the end of the day, Luke saw that Percy was getting tired. "Hey, do you want to play in the sandbox until your mom gets here?" He knew that his mom wouldn't come until much later. But for Percy, he didn't know.

The brunet nodded. "What time is it?"

"Five o'clock."

"Then mommy will come and get me sooner or later. She told me that she was coming around five."

They started to build a sandcastle, just as Percy was doing before he met Luke earlier in the day. He couldn't believe that he didn't know Luke before this morning. It seemed that they were best friends since forever. He didn't know how but he just clicked with Luke. "Will you come tomorrow?" he asked hesitantly.

"Sure" his friend shrugged. "Mom works every day so I won't have anything to do during the vacation." They had already told each other about not having a dad. Another thing that linked them together.

They continued to play until they heard a call for Percy. His mother, Sally Jackson, was here to pick up her son. They got up, Luke dusting off the sand from Percy. "See you tomorrow?"

Percy nodded. "Tomorrow." He lifted himself on the tip of his toes and kissed Luke on the cheek. "Thank you for saving me this morning." He ran towards his mother before Luke could regain his bearings.

Luke could only watch Percy run off to his mom. His hand slowly touched his cheek where Percy kissed it. He didn't understand why he felt this warm.

"Luke?" he heard behind him. Turning around, he saw his mom. She had an amused smile on her face.

"Mom!" he ran towards her, glad to see her come early.

She hugged him. "Who's your new cute friend?" She had to with hold her chuckle at the blush her son was sporting.

"That's Percy, my new friend. He was being bullied and I saved him."

"That's great sweetheart. Will he be coming tomorrow at the park?"

"Yep. We are going to have so much fun." He went home practically skipping.

That night, to little boys went to sleep dreaming of each other. They couldn't wait to see each other once again. They fell asleep with a smile on their lips. Aurora's arrival couldn't come soon enough.

— This is a non-profit line. —

Summer passed. The two boys met each day at the Park to play together. Some nights, Percy went to sleep at Luke's house. Smelly Gabe refused the access to "another brat" as he would put it. Even with the age difference, both boys felt like best friends. They told each other all their secrets, play with each other, … Luke would even help Percy with his reading, writing and taught him what he knew. They both knew that they had ADHD and dyslexia, or something like that. This wasn't a problem since Luke went through the same problems that the younger boy will be going though. So, in order to help the brunet, they spent two hours every day reading together. Percy was getting addicted to greek mythologies and Mrs Castellan's chocolate-chip-cookies.

It was the day before last of the summer vacation. They met at the park where it all began. The weather wasn't to hot, but not autumn cool either. They were playing hide-and-seek with some other kids they met. Luke and Percy decided to hide together. They found some bushes that had an opening that they could crawl in through. The bushes were hollow in the middle, just enough space for to little boys playing together.

They were holding there giggles by covering each others mouths with there hands and making the "shushing" symbols between both of them. There eyes sparkled with mischief of the perfect hiding place.

Suddenly, they heard a groan. The blond and the brunett froze, wondering if the other heard. The groan was heard once more, followed by a moan. They saw a little "window" where the sounds were coming from. Looking though the hole, they saw a couple kissing. The man was leaning back to a tree while the women was semi-naked. She was bouncing up and down on the man's lap. Percy and Luke couldn't understand why. The women was making these little groans and moans, like she was in pain. The man was just grunting, his hands were on the women's hips, helping her go up and down. Their faces were mashed together, mouths moving like they were devouring each other.

Percy and Luke were fascinated. There eyes were riveted towards the spectacle, forbidden and unknown to them. The young boys had forgotten about their game, to fascinated by what they were seeing.

They saw the women arch her back while biting a hand to hold her cry, the man just grunted. They laid there painting, slumped and out of energy. After a while, they got up, arranged themselves to look presentable, and left, just like that, not knowing that they introduced two young boys to the world of adults.

Said boys were mauling the previous scene. The game of hide-and-seek was forgotten. Percy felt funny where his penis was. He felt hot but he was in the shade. "Luke?" was the timid little question he asked. "Why am I feeling funny?"

Luke looked worried. "Where do you feel funny?" Was the younger boy feeling sick?

The younger boy took the older one's hand and brought it to his cock. "Right here." he replied, making the hand do some rubbing motions on his sexe since it made him feel better.

Luke was uncomfortable. He knew that certain touching was improper, and the one Percy was doing belonged to that category. "We should stop Percy." he said with a stern voice.

"Why?" The rubbing stopped but the brunet was curious.

The blond tried to think of a good explanation. "It's not proper. And if an adult does it to you, inform your teacher, mother or even a policemen. It's just not done, ok?"

Percy was sad. The funny feeling went away when Luke was touching him like that. He wanted to get rid if it. But Luke didn't want to touch him. What should he do?

Seeing Percy's sad face, Luke, not knowing the reason, drew him into a hug. Wanting to have more of said hug made the young boy climb on the older one's lap.

The funny feeling was coming back again.

Percy squirmed, making him rock back and forth on top of Luke. Said boy was trying to stop rocking himself but it didn't help it.

They rocked together back and forth. Percy feeling hotter and hotter, and it was so good, wanted moremoremore, until … he cried out while peeing in his pants. Feeling Percy becoming hot, Luke came too in his pants.

Wordlessly, he took of their pants, internally thanking whatever deity that they were hidden by the bush. Seeing Percy so dirty, Luke, by sudden impulse, bent down to lick it all the white stuff.

The sea-god's son gave a little moan at the feeling, but he was to tired to react properly. "Luke" he breathed.

Luke jumped. "Percy, I'm so sorry. Did I make you feel uncomfortable?" He was afraid that he would lose his friend's friendship.

"No Luke. It felt really good. Can I try do it on you?" he was curious and wanted to see the older boy's reaction to what he did to him.

"No Percy. And don't let anyone else do what I did. Understood?"

The younger one nodded, still feeling a bit lethargic. Then, his little mind he thought back at the scene he just saw. "What were they doing back there?"

"I think they were having sex."

"And what were they doing to each others faces? Were they eating each other?"

Luke was getting a bit red in the face. "They were kissing each other."

The five-year-old made a face. "But kissing isn't great."

"Not between adults. Want me to show you?" And he quickly gave a little peck on Percy's lip. The latter had a bewildered look.

"That didn't feel special." He was wondering why adults liked kissing, especially like that. "I still don't get it why adults like it."

"Me too. Do you want to try again? Experiment?" Luke picked Percy and made him sit on his lap. They brought there faces together and tried to kiss again.

It was icky, wet and weird. Once they separated, they both agreed that they would not tell there mothers. They went home at the end of the day not knowing that it would be there last encounter for a very long time. As they each went to their respective houses, the Fates smiled. Step 1 of there plan had been completed so that the Tapestry wouldn't unwind. Not, to make sure that the little Venus did not muck things up with her meddling in the Chosen One's love life.


	2. Present

**Three months after the final battle**

It took Luke two months before he was out of his come. Another one past before he was physically fit to go out and about, with the approval of Amelia. He had done a few odd-jobs here and there, in order to save up some money.

After everything he did to Percy, the young boy still accepted him with open arms and a smile. Even better, he gave Luke a home and people who accepted him for who he was and what he did. People that were slowly becoming like family to him. He know knew that he and the young demi-sea-god were soul-mates. It was time that he did something to make up with everything he did.

So, during a bright sunny morning, he took Percy to a park he use to play when he was younger. The summer just before his mother became to crazy to take care of him, that park held a lot of good memories where he met a young boy that was eerily similar to Percy, when he imagined him young.

Nearby was a little cafe where the young couple had a light lunch. Luke couldn't remember what they ate exactly since they didn't stop talking to one another, stroking each other's hand, and intermingling kisses between the bites. He did, however, remember the scrumptious dark-chocolate cake that had vanilla ice-cream and whip cream on the top. Percy had this very erotic moans when eating chocolate, he found out. But he had to remind himself that this was their first date and he could not jump Percy if they wanted to have a long-lasting relationship.

Once they've finished, Luke insisted on paying, they went for a walk in the park. Strolling leisurly, they took the path that led them to a place that made Percy blush for some reason. Funny thing was, it was the place where Luke had his first kiss and the first initiation to the world of sex. So why was Percy blushing?

"What's the matter Percy?" the blond-haired boy asked.

Fidgitting slightly, Percy said, with a dust of red still present across his face. "Nothing really but …" he trailed on, the blush growing redder while he wouldn't look at Luke's face.

"But?" The older man asked.

Toeing the dirt, Percy mumbled something.

"I'm sorry Percy but I doubt a cerberus would have heard you."

"I said this is the place where I had my first kiss, alright?" The red blush took over the black-haired boy's face and descended down from his neck into the shirt. Luke had to mentally smack himself to not want to see how far down it could. Hence the pause before the information reached his brain.

"Say what?" he breathed out. It couldn't be possible, … or could it? Was Percy the boy who he had … but no, it was impossible. He would have remembered him from long ago. His first love was that boy.

"Luke?" Percy's timid voice pierced his thoughts. "Is something the matter?"

"Percy, did the boy who kissed you happened to play hide-and-seek with you that day?"

"Boy? I never mentionned a boy but yes. Why?" Percy was starting to connect the dots. "No!" he exclaimed. "It can't be. I would have recognised you if you were him."

"Can you remember his name or his face?" Luke pressed on.

"N-No. I can't! But why?" The demi-sea-god was panicking. How could he have forgotten Luke? If he was the boy from the park then that would mean that Luke was his first love!

"Aphrodite must have done something. It's the only explanation." Luke said. The Goddess of Love and Beauty had already done something similair by making Percy fall in love with Annabeth. It would be safe to assume that she could have done something like this.

But they have to check to be sure that the other boy was the one from that summer so long ago. With that, Hermes' son had an idea. Slowly, he moved forward, knowing that Percy would move backwards.

When the Poseidon's son's back hit the tree, he looked up to his boyfriend. "Luke?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

"Testing something." Arms went on either side of his boyfriend, trapping him to the tree. His face moved towards the brunette. They kissed.

It was passionate, fiery and so very familiar. Lips mashed themselves against each other. Tongues twirled around each other. Teeth meshed in. Percy wrapped his arms around Luke's neck, forcing the older boy to come closer. Breaths of air were short since neither wanted to let go.

When their hips moved against one another, electricity rammed through them, making the kiss be broked by Percy. Luke didn't stop but sank his teeth into the juncture of neck and shoulder.

He left a wonderful mark. A mark that showed to the rest of the world that Percy was taken. His Percy. His beautiful, wonderful boyfriend. His soul-mate and first love. His reward was a wonderful moan from the younger boy, going staight to his groin.

He pushed the boy more into the tree, trying to melt each other together to form just one entity.

Remembering what happened the last time, Percy put his hand on Luke's cloth-covered cock. He rubbed against it a bit forcefully while whispering sinfully, "let me repay you from last time."

Luke moaned. He couldn't remember what happened exacly since his thoughts were too muddy and cloudy from the intoxicating kisses. "Ok." He could barely whisper.

Percy sank to his knees. Using his mouth and teeth, he opened the zipper. "Were you thinking that you would get lucky today?" He inquired. Indeed, Luke had gone comando but not for the reason that Percy thought.

"Nope, I didn't have any clean boxers."

"Seriously?" The green-eyed boy laughed.

"Yep. And I can consider myself lucky since you have one layer less to go through."

"True." Percy hummed. Closing the conversation, he took Luke's cock into his mouth. He heard Luke's moan at the sensation. Pleased with himself, he started to move back and forth, taking the cock deeper and deeper slowly, letting his gag reflex be used to the object. Once he could take Luke to the root without gagging, he hummed around the object.

Luke's control snapped after that. Taking hold of the black hair roughly, he started to move his hips sharply in order to get more of the warm, moist cavern that seemed to suck in his cock. Percy seem to not mind it since he continue to hum happily and doing something with his tongue along the edges. The combinaison of the blowjob and the fact that it was Percy who was doing it, soon made Luke feel the tingling that was the signal that he was about to cum.

"Percy," he moaned, "I'm going to cum soon."

But Percy continued with his sucking, uncaring that his boyfriend was about to shoot his load in him.

Unable to stop, Luke came down Percy's throat. He was then treated to the sight of Percy swallowing everything as if it was a sacred white liquid.

Percy zipped up everything, then got up to kiss Luke passionately. "I missed you." He murmured, lips against lips, small puffs of breaths mingling together.

"And I you." Luke answered in the same tone of voice. "Even if this is going to fast, would you mind that we spend the rest of the day together on a certain object."

Slipping his hands in his boyfriend's back-pockets, he laughed. "Sounds great Luke. I can imagine other days that will be similar. You, me and a flat surface. I'm already hard thinking about it."

"Then let's go."

They both left, not knowing that they had an audience to their little show. In the bushes, playing hide-and-seek, were a boy and a girl, aged nine, who looked wide eyes at the scene that they witnessed. They didn't know that those two children will come together in a couple of years as a couple to kiss in front of another audience.

After all, the park used to be a holy place for the god (or goddess) of Love. And the bush and tree were a shrine for Eros, the god of Love, the one that decides on the pairing of Soul-mates.

* * *

 **LEMON**!

The door barely closed before a body was slammed against it. Percy couldn't think about the pain before Luke's lips were on him, not letting him take a single breath. Not that he minded, quite the contrary. He jumped slightly to wrap his legs around his boyfriend's waist, back pressed against the door and lips not leaving the pair of lips that were devouring each other. His hands were in Luke's blond hair so that he could angle the head how he wanted. Moans and grunts were heard from the twining bodies.

With a louder grunt, Luke started to walk backwards towards his, and now Percy's, bed. His hands were under that firm ass of Poseidon's son. He couldn't wait to see it unclothed. Finally, his knees hit the side of the bed and they pitched downwards without breaking their kiss.

Percy's body was covering Luke's and it wouldn't seem like they would be leaving this position soon. Luke just put his left hand on one of the asscheeks, alternating between squeezing and rubbing it, while the other crept under the t-shirt to press on the back so that they could be closer.

Percy was the one to break the kiss as he arched his back with a loud moan. Heat ran through Luke's groin and he pushed Percy to the side on the bed. He left the bed to see a confused, debauched Percy look at him. "I'm going to get something." He said while trying to not stare at those cherry plump lips that were being unconsciously beeing licked by a red tongue making it look even more wanton than before. He quickly went to his desk where he hid a bottle of lube.

Percy arched an eyebrow. "Interesting choice to hide it."

"I finished my old one last night and didn't think to get the other one near me." Luke said while starting to go back to the bed while devasting himself of his shirt and jeans.

Percy imitated him from the side of the bed. Before he could take of his shoes, Luke's hands stopped him. "Allow me." He asked quitly staring seriously in his eyes. Percy nodded.

Luke put his hands around Percy's right calf, and lifted it slightly. He kissed the knee then going downwards, taking care to not miss a singly piece of skin. The demi-water-god was a very precious beeing whom Luke had hurt. He swore that it wouldn't happen again and wanted it to show through their first time. He finally reached the shoes, to them off with the socks and kissed every inch of the foot.

Percy moaned softly. It felt so good!

Luke did the same thing on the other leg. Then, he moved upwards towards the white brief. He mouthed the cock under it, noting that it had already swelled a great deal.

"L-Luke!" moaned Percy. "Please, stop teasing."

"Get on the bed." Luke's husky lust-filled voice said. Percy complied.

Quickly toeing of his own shoes, Luke stood in a naked glory before joining Percy on the bed. He took of the briefs before throwing it somewhere in the room. He didn't care where.

He then reciprocated what Percy did for him at the park. He was rewarded by a loud mewl and a shout of "LUKE" from Percy. Feeling the creamy goody in his mouth, he swallowed everything before diving in again for another kiss.

Percy moaned again. He could taste the mixture of himself with Luke. So good, so hot, needed more. Then, he felt something probe his entrance. "Luke!" he yelped.

"Hmm, you're right, I shouldn't be fingering right now." Luke hummed then he dived down towards the little pink hole and started rimming it.

Percy's back arched, lifting itself from the bed at an impossible angle, but his ass was still in Luke's hand and the rimming didn't stop.

After a bit of time, the tongue was replaced by lubed fingers. The hole was stretched by one finger, then two and finally three before the blond found the magic spot in the brunet.

"Gods! Luke! Oh! Right there!" could only say Percy. He was drooling slightly, hands curling and uncurling in the sheets while head was swaying from side to side as the pleasure was making him see stars with every hit Luke did _in just that spot_.

Seeing that Percy won't be lasting any longer, he took his fingers out, with a small whimper from the body beneath him, lubed his cock and buried himself slowly. He knew that it was Percy's first time there and he didn't want him to be hurt. The tighteness was very rewarding.

"Yee—es!" crowed Percy. "Gods, Luke!" The burning was excruciating but well worth the fullness he felt.

Inspired by an idea, Luke rolled them over, putting Percy on top. "Take control." he said at the bewildered look he received.

After understanding this, Percy felt a warmth of emotion wash over him. He couldn't believe that he could love Luke more than it was possible. Slowly, he started to lift himself, aided by Luke, before slamming back down.

Sharp waves of pleasure filled both boys. The action was repeated, first slowly then Percy finally got the hang of it and was bouncing up and down with the aid of Luke for slamming back down.

They moved together, united as one before they both came together. They slumped against each other, utterly spent. Luke gathered enough energy to get off the bed, go to the bathroom and get a wet towel to wash Percy. Percy was thankfull for the gentleness of his boyfriend? Lover? He'll ask later.

They both fell asleep soon after. Knowning that it was the first step to a beautiful and fulfilling life-long relationship between them.


End file.
